Advanced Medical Electronics (AME) proposes to demonstrate the feasibility of using infrared (IR) microbolometer imaging technology in a wearable infrared augmented reality viewing system for use by physicians. A head mounted display and dual-camera system will co-capture normal visible images and IR images. Processing circuitry will seamlessly overlay the two and present a combined spatially-aligned image to the wearer in a head-worn display. Using this system, the physician will be constantly aware of the underlying anatomy of a structure as well as the tissue temperatures during procedures such as thermal treatments. The field of infrared (IR) imaging is about to experience a growth surge due to the emerging commercialization of uncooled JR imaging arrays based on microbolometers. In the past, JR imaging required bulky, expensive cryogenically cooled systems. Microbolometer based designs will make JR as easy to apply and low cost as visible video imaging (camcorders, etc.). Current and potential applications of JR imaging in medicine including neurology, vascular disorders, arthritis, rheumatism, surgery, neonatology, oncology, tissue viability, emergency medicine, dermatology, and others stand to gain by applying this technology. The University of Minnesota will conduct animal tests to demonstrate the feasibility of using the proposed system in surgical procedures. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There are many opportunities for the medical and biomedical engineering communities to conduct innovative research in the area of infrared imaging using the proposed head-worn IR augmented reality viewing system. AME plans to manufacture and sell these units either directly or as an OEM to a distributor of associated equipment. In addition to medical applications this technology could be sold in an industrial maintenance application.